Uzumaki Chiyoko
Character First Name: ' Chiyoko '''Character Last Name: ' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username: ' UzumakiChiyoko 'Nickname: (optional) ' Chiyo, Yoko 'Age: ' 11 'Date of Birth: ' 09/11/190AN 'Gender: ' Female 'Ethnicity: ' Amegakurian 'Height: ' 4'09 'Weight: ' 89lbs 'Blood Type: ' AB 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' None 'Affiliation: ' Amegakure 'Relationship Status: ' Single '''Personality: Chiyoko is a sweet and caring person and also courageous always standing up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to protect others or herself when trouble found her or another person. She was also generous, always helping others to the best of her ability. Chiyoko is described by most as a pacifist, even when her temper got bad she never displayed any sort of violence she instead would only yell or talk peacefully depending on the person or situation. Despite her peaceful nature she is willing to fight to protect her village, family and friends if they are threatened in anyway. Unlike most Uzumaki's before her she was serious, calm and collected and well behaved, she did have a sense of humor and would laugh at things that were funny but it was a rarity. Chiyoko gets surprised by unexpected or unexplained event's. Chiyoko was also a very curious person as she always wanted to find the truth to anything she had questions for. Like Naruto she also wasn't a type to quit or give up, she is always willing to keep trying until she succeeds and gets it right. Behaviour: ''' '''Chiyoko is kind to generally everyone she knows, however she's very shy and has deep distrust towards strangers. Only by getting to know someone will she place her trust in someone new to her. She's deeply devoted to her superior's, elder's and village. When speaking to her Superiors or others with high authority of political or legendary status, she will address them by their name with "Sama" at the end. Towards friends such as classmates and such she will address them with just their names, however when addressing people close to her like a crush or best friend she will use "Kun" or "Chan" at the end of a persons name depending on the gender of the person to whom she is speaking to. As for teachers she will usually use the phrase "Sensei" at the end of his or her name. When it comes to people in need she will always take the time to help them out best to her ability. Although patient she will yell at others for being late or if she is teased too much. Nindo: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: ' '''Chyoko was born to the famed Uzumaki clan,'The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they have retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. Originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. 'Ninja Class: ' Academy Student 'Element One: ' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use '''Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Speed Weaknesses: ' Genjutsu '''Chakra color: ' Violet 'Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) '''Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Jutsu List: 'Allies:' Amegakure Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information: Uzumaki, Chiyoko was born in Amegakure: The village hidden in the rain was a small but a highly industrialized village with tall metallic sky scrapers, pipe lines and sewer systems, a village under the constant cover of clouds and rain. She born to Akiko and Amaya Uzumaki, both elite Hidden Rain Jonin. When Chiyoko was born Amaya was relieved from duty to raise their child while her father continued his job. She was born with a orange-red hair, her eyes were hazel and a very pale skin color. At the age of 3 she had learned to talk however they were shorts phrases as she couldn't say a whole sentence. At the age of 5 she was able to speak very well and form long sentences. At this age she was also able to walk and run at a good speed. At the age of 6 her parents took her out for the first time to see the world outside her home, to finally see the village in which she resided in. During this experience she was shown a very old tower which was once home to former lords of the village Nagato and Konan. Every day since she would always look up at that tower from outside or inside her house. At the age of 7 she befriended a boy living on the streets named Tobikuma, although he never revealed his last name to her they continued to hang out together and play however this wouldn't last long. Soon her parents found out about this meeting and one day followed her and interrupted their meeting told her she was forbidden from associating with the likes of him ever again causing Tobikuma to pull out a kunai and charge at her father. Angry by his intent and behavior, Chiyoko jumped into the air at impressive speed and delivered a massive kick onto his head that made him dizzy, causing him to drop the kunai and fall to the ground. As she began walking away with her parents Tobikuma begged for her forgiveness and to stay. Chiyoko stopped and turned head glaring at him and told him that if he ever spoke to her or came anywhere near her or her family that he would regret it. She then turned her around and continued walking away with her parents. At the ages of 8 her father was killed during a mission. The day that Amaya recieved news of it, Chiyoko was outside with 2 girls Hana and and Akka that she had befriended and so Amaya went out to find her. In 20 minutes Amaya found Chiyoko and asked her to come home, that she had something important to tell her. Chiyoko said farewell to her friends and went home. When they got home Amaya gave her the news of her father. Chiyoko looked at her mothers eyes at first emtionless, overwhelmed with grief and shock she took off towards her room, slammed her door and laid on her bed crying. For two whole weeks Chiyoko was in a heavily depressed state and everyday went to visit his grave with fresh flowers. At the age of 9 her mother continued her ninja career causing Chiyoko to take on many day to day things over that past year consisting of helping her mother out around home, taking care of herself when she was alone while her mother was away, hanging out with her friends when she was able to which wasn't alot and continued to visit her fathers grave, this would continue until her 11th year where sh would then begin her long awaited path as a shinobi. Roleplaying Library: ''' '''Approved by: ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''